1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrows used by hunters. More particularly, it relates to a form of arrow known as a broadhead arrow. Arrows of this type are used because of the sizable wounds that they cause in their intended targets. The larger the wound, the quicker the animal will weaken and the easier that it can be chased down by the hunter. The arrowheads are called "broadhead" because of the obvious reason of their appearance, which is quite wide due to the numerous blades on the arrowhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior arrow designs have been patented, some of which follow below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,968 and 3,897,062 issued to Zielinski and Christensen respectively disclose broadhead arrows with an arcuate blade configuration. This blade design allows for more humane kills by forming large cuts in the animal's body to provide rapid bleeding.
Sharrar et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,264 discloses a broadhead arrow design capable of cutting a large open wound in game. The broadhead includes a peripheral ring formed in the shape of a circle, triangle or square. This ring is the main element in cutting the large open wound.
Savora U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,455 discloses a broadhead arrow tip with removable and interchangeable points and blades.
Kosbab U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330 discloses a modular broadhead arrow tip with a plurality of interchangeable points and blades.
Bateman, III U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,958 discloses an arrowhead with dual blades formed in the sam slot of the arrowhead's base.
None of the above prior arrowhead designs gives a multi-stage bladed broadhead. The advantage of dividing up the multiple blades into various stage is that each separate stage can be replaced. The profile of all the blades from the front of the arrow will yield an overlapping profile, allowing a continuous wound to be cut into the animal, therefore giving a fast rate of bleeding.